


Knock Once

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Attempted Murder, Brothers, Confrontation, Crying, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Past Character Death, Remorse, Revenge, Sad, fight, i have too many feels about Asgardian brothers, loki: agent of asgard #10, thor finds out about kid loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The day that Loki (and the readers of Agent of Asgard) has been dreading has finally arrived. What the author imagines what could happen in AOA 10 </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock Once

There was one knock at the door.

Loki knew who it was. Only his brother would knock once.

But with the events from the past few months, he knew this wouldn't be a happy occasion. Their consciousnesses had been flipped and Loki, being good, resumed the role Thor once had and battled him. He managed to wield Mjolnir and would have put Thor in the dust where he rightfully belonged if it weren't for the reversing spell. 

Loki hesitated before heading to the door. He felt his heart sink with each step. Cold air brushed against his skin and he felt a prickly feeling in his arms and legs. His hand could not grasp the knob, it fumbled about before the knock came again and he finally clutched the knob in a tight grip. 

There Thor stood in front of him. Exactly the same as the last time he saw him. Wild long locks of gold with a beard to match. Shirtless, with black trousers and a red cape. His ax was missing. Loki took it as a good sign.

"Hello Thor," he tried to put on his most cheerful voice. "What brings you here?"

Thor stormed into the apartment without a word. Loki followed, feeling his sunken heart starting to pick up pace. 

"Can I get you drink?" He asked.

"I will never touch anything from those _rotten_ hands of yours," Thor angrily exclaimed.

Loki stopped.

"Brother?"

"How _dare_ you address me as that. After all you've done."

"If you're still angry about the incident on the moon I com--"

"The only reason I have not laid my hands on you is because I want to believe in you."

Loki felt a new wave of coldness wash over him again. It was the coldness that haunted his thoughts and nightmares, the one that left him helpless, prey to things he didn't want to remember.

"Thor. What are you talking about?" Loki felt his cheeks go pale. His head began to spin. His hands began to shake. He feared this moment would come.

"I came here for answers. I came here for the _truth_ And you will tell me the truth."

Thor took a step forward, his boot touched down with a heavy thud. 

"Then ask."

"You know how I lost my hammer?" Thor snarled. " _Fury_ That damned Fury. He knew how to break me. It only helped that he had all the secrets of the universe in the palm of his hand. And he whispered in my ear:

_I see a child. Lying in a pool of blood and feathers. Murdered by the one you wanted to trust most._

Loki's knees started to buckle. His chest constricted. Before his eyes he saw flashes of black feathers falling, the splatter of blood on pale cheeks, of a tiny hand reaching up in defiance. A scream rang in his ears and the apparition of the boy formed from dust in the air.

_I am the crime that will not be forgiven_

Bile moved up his throat. Loki's arm hung on the arm of the sofa and he keeled over. He feared he was going to be sick.

But Thor's words made him freeze.

"You killed him. Didn't you?"

Loki coughed back the bile. He tried to form words in between each wheeze he let out.

" **Answer** me."

His hollow green eyes gazed up at Thor's cold blue ones.

"It wasn't my choice!" He blurted.

Thor inhaled through his nose like the sound a bull made when it was about to charge. His shoulders and arms tightened. Loki forced himself upright, still clinging to the sofa and watched as Thor took slow steps towards him, stopping in front of the coffee table that blocked his path. Thor lifted it up and hurled it straight towards Loki. He ducked, feeling the wood break over him. One piece cut across his forehead, dripping blood down his face.

"You **monster!** You **beast!** " Thor roared.

His hand grabbed Loki by the shirt and the other sent a punch straight to the face. Loki stumbled backwards only to be grabbed by Thor again. 

"I didn't want to kill him!" 

"You **liar!** You never gave a damn about him! You wanted this from the start!" Thor twisted Loki's arm before slamming him into the wall. Loki flinched.

"No! I never wanted this! I never wanted this! **We** never wanted this!" He yelled, trying to dodge every blow Thor sent his way.

"Look at you!" Thor spat in disgust, still holding Loki by the arm. "You wear his skin like **rags!** Move his body about like some sort of **puppet!** You tore him to **pieces** and made sure he would **never** remerge!"

"It **suffocates** me!" Loki screamed. "Going about my life knowing that I **stole** this body!"

"He had a **life!** He had a **whole** life ahead of him and you **ripped** it from him!" 

"I never wanted to! I never did!" Tears were streaming down Loki's face. 

"You know why I didn't bring Jarnbjorn? Because I promised myself that if it was true that I would kill you with my **bare** hands!" Thor shouted.

His hands wrapped around Loki's neck and squeezed it. 

"A murder for a murder," Thor growled.

But Loki felt a sudden surge of strength and pushed Thor off. He then lunged at him. The two brothers fought: clobbering and clawing at each other, twisting and bending back limbs, tearing at clothing and hair. Screams echoed off the cracked walls, off the shattered glass on the floor, and the broken pieces of furniture. And when the whole living room was in ruins and there was nothing left inside them to destroy, they collapsed. 

Thor lay on his side where the coffee table once stood. A few feet away Loki leaned back against the wall. His face and hands were covered in blood. Bruises were beginning to form on his eyes and arms. His whole body ached, a sharp pain that just wouldn't go away like his guilt and shame. 

Thor let out a groan.

"Brother?" Loki whispered.

Thor did not answer. 

"Remember when you promised to kill me?" Loki's voice shook. His eyes watered again. "If I ever went bad? It won't work. It will _never_ work."

Loki let out a wheeze. The blood dripping from the top of his head clouded his vision. His arms were too weak to lift up and wipe the blood off.

"I can't die. He made sure of that. The old Loki. He made a pact with Hela that if I died I would be brought back. Which is how the child came about. And if I die and come back, he'll make sure that I will be put through the same suffering and misery. He will never let me grow. Never let me change."

A tear fell down his cheek. Then another. And another.

"You can't kill me. And I can't either," Loki wept. "And at times I wish I could so I can pay for my crime."

He began to sob. The tears washed away the blood on his cheeks.

"His blood is on my hands!" Loki gazed down at them, still wet and a vibrant red. "His blood is on my hands and I am _never_ able to wash it off even if I tried! I can repent. I can feel remorse. But his death will always stay with me. I will never be forgiven. Not by you, me, or anyone else. The only thing I can do is to keep on living. Because he would have wanted to keep on living. And it's the least I could do for him." 

A low, hoarse sound came from Thor. It filled the room, overpowering the sounds of Loki's sobs. His body curled up into a fetal position, rocking back and forth. The sound came every few seconds, louder each time. If he could, Loki would have jumped back, frightened at the unusual sound. After a minute passed, Loki realized that Thor was crying.

He reached forward, trying to ignore the shooting pain in his arms. He dragged his body across the floor to where Thor lay. Loki placed a hand on Thor's shoulder. Thor did not push him away but only sobbed harder. Loki felt his legs give out as he let out a new cry. His head fell on Thor's shoulder and his legs sprawled out beneath him. He wrapped his arms around Thor and buried his face into his shoulder. They mourned together.


End file.
